


Tack

by SilverGold



Series: OzGlyn Week 2021 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, Day 5, F/M, Hand Jobs, Leather, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Mistress, NSFW, Oral Sex, OzGlyn Week, Praise Kink, Restraints, Telekinesis, ozglyn, texture play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGold/pseuds/SilverGold
Summary: Day 5: Servitude and/or Betrayal
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin, OzGlyn - Relationship
Series: OzGlyn Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210196
Kudos: 9





	Tack

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for light bondage play, Telekinesis play. Ozpin and Glynda have a mutual kink for leather straps.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy :)

“How does that feel?” Glynda asks, tugging on the leather cuff with two curled fingers. She checks the other next, and then the harness, looking on him intently as he nods.

“Quite nice.”

“Good.” She purrs, letting a silk-gloved hand run down his bare middle. She says nothing more for the moment, tracing his bare abdomen and sides. Feeling the defined ridges of his muscular torso all the way down to the lines that disappeared below the hem of his boxer briefs. 

Ozpin’s eyes followed her every move as she appraised him. Even with the added restraints, she still wore more straps. The diamond-studded collar gleamed around her neck. Dark leather attached at its center running down between her breasts serving as the central juncture for the straps that decorated her hips and abdomen. Thin strips struggled to cage her breasts, embellishing her body rather than concealing. He noted with no small interest that she had not bothered with underwear. Only more leather descended between her legs and looped through the matching set that bound her upper thighs. They coiled back around and over meeting the garter straps that rose up the delicious curve of her plump bottom. 

Glynda was a heavenly sight that he drank in readily, from the crown of her messy blonde bun to the tips of her black pumps. 

A dark-plum silk ribbon floats into her hands as she cocks her hip, still looking him up and down.

“Perhaps,” she mumbles, pulling the ribbon taunt in both hands and drawing closer. Ozpin closed his eyes in practiced anticipation, earning him a telekinetic brush through his hair. Glynda ties the ribbon over his eyes and around his head, asking him again if he was comfortable.

“Mm, it’s very good,” He answers quietly giving his head testing shakes to each side. No slippage. 

“Though I do miss the sight of you.”

He could not see, but he felt her come near, circling him. 

“You remember the safe word?”

He nods, “Of course.”

One of her hands gave his bottom a teasing smack to which he chuckled and grinned.

“Of course, what?” She asks demandingly, mostly concealing her own laughter.

“Of course, Mistress.” The headmaster corrects, still grinning wildly.

“Lovely,” She comments, the tone of her voice carrying a certain lilt. “I think we can get started.”

“Are you still comfortable with what I have planned?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Glynda quired a brow, “I was only teasing. You don’t need to call me that.”

“Would it bother you if I did?”

She considers for a moment, rolling her eyes in good nature, “Not at all.”

The huntress steps back and embraced the man from behind, open palms stroking at his chest. The harness ran around his back and over his shoulder, connecting over his ribs at a thin metal ring. She played with it, urging him to relax. Soon her hands drew to his arms, running her hands down his biceps and forearms before closing on his wrists. She pulls them slowly up and over his head by the cuffs, leaving his elbows at a slight bend. Her Telekinesis then locked them into place.

Ozpin tugged his arms, but they remained suspended above his head, held there by an invisible force. His grin only falters when she reached around him again and tweaked one of his nipples, her mouth at his neck. She kissed his skin, scraping her teeth over his pulse before her mouth closed on the spot. 

“Fuck!” He cursed when she sucked hard.

He began to pant as she released and found a new spot, closer to the crook of his shoulder. 

“Yes, let me hear you. I love it when you’re verbal,” Glynda coaxed, kissing his neck softly. Ozpin sighs, shifting slightly. His breathing was already becoming ragged. 

Glynda continued to tease him, nipping at his jaw and letting him enjoy the softness of her gloves over his skin. He had requested silk, but he also enjoyed lace. 

“You work so hard,” She whispers into his ear, “-and I am going to give you everything you deserve.”

Her mouth closed briefly on his ear lobe and the huntsman hissed, aware that her hands were now playing at the hem of his shorts. 

“Mistress…” Ozpin groaned when her hands refuse to go lower, “Please?”  
He can feel her smile against his neck, before she obliges, walking her fingers over the material until she found what she was looking for. One finger traces him first, not surprised to find him rock hard. 

Her hand closed over his length, her smile widening. Slowly, she began to stroke him through the material, enjoying the way he tensed. Glynda shifts, pressing her nose into the fringe of hair on the back of his head, and nuzzled him, her grip tightening. 

“Look at you, straining in your boxers. You want to be let out?”

“Yes, please, Mistress.” Ozpin says quickly, his hips jerking. 

She backed away and for a terrifying moment, Ozpin thought she was going to make him wait. He was not entirely wrong, while she did strip him out of his briefs, she did not return. Instead, she took her time appreciating the sight of him stretched out, breathing hard as his cock jutted up between them. 

“So handsome…” She praised, hips swaying as she steps in front of him.

Her fingers flex and Ozpin feels the barest sensation of pressure along the length of his shaft. Glynda repeats the motion, sending disconnected presses all over him to the tip. Ozpin jerked again and grit his teeth, only to cry out when her real hand wrapped around him and gave him one long, firm stroke.  
She stays silent, continuing and letting the sound of his moans fill the room. She ran her thumb in circles over the tip, closely watching his face. 

“So handsome,” She repeats before pressing her body against his and kissing him soundly on the lips. Ozpin returned the kiss hungrily, pulling against his restraints to feel as much of her as he could. 

“Gods,” He panted, a whine rising in his throat as she pumped him harder. He tried to control himself lest she works him over too fast, but the lack of vision left his other senses heightened. Open-mouthed, wet pants ghosted her cheek, growing more insistent when she latched onto his throat and sucked once more.

He bucked into her hand. Groaning in pleasure and fighting her Semblance. Right before he could spillover, the huntress withdrew, leaving him groaning, half relieved, half disbelieving that she had stopped.

“On your back.”

She lifted him up and tossed him onto their plush bed. He fully expected it and lay back into the sheets panting hard and ready for more.

Glynda hums thoughtfully and summons the ball-gag into her hand. She thumbs the luxuriant material for a long moment, appreciating the gold stitching through the dark leather before climbing onto the bed and holding it up to his skin. 

“Yes, I think this will do nicely.”

When the silicone ball was pressed to his lips, Ozpin eagerly opened his mouth and accepted the gag while she fastened it around his head. Once she had him fully tacked, Glynda sat back to admire him.

“You look fantastic.” She purrs, stroking her hand through his hair before leaning over him, “Just relax.”

“Leave everything to me.”

He made a noise in agreement.

His arms were pinned into the sheets above his head with a wave of her hand, and she is treated to the pronounced rise and fall of his chest as his upper body is opened up for her. After a long moment of admiration, she set to work, intent on worshiping every inch of him.

Soft, warm lips closed over his skin, trailing wet kisses down his chest with amorous attention. Her eyes dart up to his face and she shivers in pleasure watching sweat rise upon his brow as he chomped at the bit, tossing his head back and forth. It was a sight to see such a kingly man bound and willingly at her mercy. 

Though his previous noises were nothing compared to the muffled, keening cry he made when her mouth finally closed against the base of his shaft.

Her tongue flicks along his length from base to tip, only drawing back to praise him. She quickly loosed her hair and let it fall over her head across his chest before swallowing him down. Glynda can feel his fight to keep his hips flat as she devours him. Teasing her tongue around the head and underside, then releasing him with a muted ‘pop’. 

She lavished him with kisses and attention, the occasional word of praise and encouragement falling from her lips between presses.

The more he bucked, the more she gave, hands braced on his hips as her headmaster’s groans became louder and louder. She took him deep, moaning as she sucked and bobbed her head. 

Ozpin tugged hard against her Telekinesis, growling like a beast. He wanted to touch but she would not relent, pinning him down, pleasuring him until his chest heaved. 

Ozpin keened again as his hips snapping and succumbed, spilling over into release as his mind went blank. 

Glynda only swallowed him deeper, gladly encouraging him through every pulse until he collapsed back down to the bed, spent and breathing hard. 

She is quick to break her influence, reaching for his face and peeling the gag from his mouth. He gasped gratefully as she removed the blindfold.

“I think you enjoyed that,” Glynda comments, holding the items up and wiggling them in front of his face before tossing them aside. 

Though he was no longer restrained, Ozpin failed to reply, simply lying beneath her and she opted to lay on his chest and watch him (smugly).

After a long while he looked up at her, amber eyes a burning gold. “That was exorbitantly wonderful.”

Glynda ran silk-clad knuckles down the side of his face, “I live to serve you, Headmaster.” Her lip curved upward. Playful, even challenging.

Ozpin’s nostrils flared and then he wrapped an arm around her and flipped the woman on her back.

She laughed. A beautiful sound as he settled above her. 

He kissed her, returning the favor and pinning her arms down. His turn now.

“Of course, you do.”


End file.
